Es lo que tu haces
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traducción autorizada de "It's what you do" de Ridley C James. Sam solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero es Dean quien tiene que pagar por él. Pequeños Winchester. Sam tiene 7 Dean 12
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Es lo que tu haces" es la traducción de "It's what you do" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/2822790/1/It-s-What-You-Do

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Disfrútenlo. Es la primera que traduzco de más de un capitulo. Sam tiene siete y Dean doce.

Sam solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero Dean es el que tiene que pagar por él…

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

" **Es lo que tú haces"**

Ridley C. James

Todo comenzó con el simple hecho de que Sam no quería tomarle la mano a Dean.

¿Se preguntaran cuán difícil podría ser lograr que un pequeño de siete años, haga esa simple acción?

Bueno, bastante difícil si ese niño es un Winchester, más inteligente que la mayoría de su edad y una verdadera molestia para terminar.

Tampoco ayudaba que dicho niño estuviese saliendo de un complicado caso de faringitis y estuviese más mañoso que de costumbre y tampoco el hecho de que su hermano mayor le hubiese cumplido cada capricho al pequeño gimoteo durante la semana anterior en la que había estado enfermo.

Desafortunadamente, recuperar el control, no era tan fácil como parecía.

"¡Dame tu mano, Tammy!" gruño Dean Winchester, sonando todo lo amenazador que cualquier niño de doce años puede parecer "No puedes cruzar la calle solo"

"¡Estoy muy grande para andar de tu mano, Dean!" dijo Sam desafiante, manteniendo sus dos brazos tras la espalda y bailoteando fuera lejos del alcance de su hermano.

Dean intentó agarrar a Sam, pero fallo "¿Quién dice?"

"Yo digo" dijo Sam inflando el pecho y agregó "Estoy en primer grado, lo sabes"

"Bueno. Yo estoy a cargo. Lo sabes. Y si quiero sostener tu mano para cruzar cuando tengas _diecisiete_ , tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso"

"Yo voy a ser más alto que tu entonces" le indicó Sam, mirando hacia arriba a su mucho más alto hermano "Papi dice que voy a ser el más alto"

Dean rodo sus ojos y suspiró "Quizá papá no sabe todo"

El niño más pequeño frunció el ceño "Si sabe"

"Es verdad y _él dijo_ que tenías que tomar mi mano cuando atravesáramos la calle" ¡ _ha! ¿Qué tal?_

"Pero papi no está aquí" Sam lo miró con sus solemnes, pozos líquidos de completa inocencia.

 _Maldición_. Nunca era fácil "Ya y yo soy el jefe cuando él no está"

Sam se encogió con un flacucho hombro "Tú no eres _mi jefe_ "

"Siento decírtelo así, niño, pero soy tu hermano mayor. _Siempre_ seré _tu_ jefe. Esa es la regla"

"¿La regla de quién?" Sam todavía seguía esquivando a su hermano en la vereda, saltando de un pie al otro, adelante y hacia atrás.

Dean apretó su mandíbula e intento recordar que quería con toda el alma al pequeño monstruo que se encontraba frente a él " _Mi_ regla. Yo la hice y tú tienes que seguirla"

"¿Por qué tú haces las reglas?"

"Es lo que hago" Dean intento una vez más agarrar a su hermano y Sam lo esquivó una vez más "Ese es mi trabajo"

"¿Y cuál es mi trabajo?" Sam dejó de moverse y levantó la mirada a su hermano "También debería tener un trabajo"

"Oh, hermanito. Tú tienes un trabajo" Dean finalmente consiguió agarrarlo "Es volverme jodidamente loco" bufó, tratando de sacar el brazo de Sam de atrás de su espalda. El niño de doce años tuvo que utilizar sus dos manos para separar cada pequeño y pegajoso dedo que el otro tenía enganchado entre sí.

"Sam" advirtió cuando vio a su hermano levantar su pie en el arco perfecto para darle una buena patada en las canillas "Te juro que si me pateas, voy a arrastrar tu triste trasero de regreso a la biblioteca y le diré a papá que corriste directo al tráfico. Él te va a obligar a usar una correa"

"Sam dejó caer su pie nuevamente al suelo "Tu dijiste una mala palabra"

"Voy a decir un montón más si no dejas de ser un mocoso"

"No soy un mocoso"

"Hoy si lo eres" Dean envió un rápido y ligero agradecimiento a quien estuviese ahí arriba que Sam no fuese en general tan difícil.

"Bueno. Tu eres un abusador y la señora Jones dice que los abusadores reciben su castigo"

Dean resoplo burlón "Pero la señora Jones no está aquí"

"No me agradas" Sam tiró tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermano.

"No hay problema, Sammy" Dean apretó su agarre de la pequeña mano, lo suficiente para que Sam supiera que no estaba jugando, pero no para causar verdadero daño "Tampoco me agradas mucho en este momento"

"Quiero volver con papi" aulló Sam mientras iban cruzando la calle.

Esa sería la primera vez. Dean lo ignoró.

"¡Quiero a papi!" los gritos de Sam, esta vez hicieron que varias personas se voltearan a verlos "No quiero estar contigo"

"¡Papá nos dijo que comiéramos algo, Sam!" le respondió Dean enojado, ahora prácticamente arrastrando a su hermano pequeño, tras el. No podía negar que dolía. Sam nunca escogía a su padre sobre Dean "No me interesa lo que quieras. Vas a venir a la cafetería conmigo"

Dean ignoró las miradas curiosas que estaban recibiendo de los demás peatones y finalmente logró terminar de cruzar la calle con su hermano pequeño y entrar a la cafetería "Siéntate" le ordeno y metió a Sam en la butaca más alejada de la puerta y luego se sentó él.

Dejó que Sam tirara su mano para liberarla y observó como el niño de siete años se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucheros "Espero que tu cara se congele de esa manera" Dean suspiró, agarró un menú y lo abrió frente a ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una gorda lagrima caía en la mesa y luego otra. Gruño frustrado. _No otra vez_. No era como si Sam fuese siempre un mocoso. De hecho, Sammy, casi siempre era muy bueno.

Dean sabía que la pataleta se podía culpar mayormente al hecho de que el pequeño no había estado durmiendo bien desde su resfrío y que el asunto de viajar 600 millas en los últimos dos días tampoco había ayudado "Puedes pedir un milkshake de postre, si quieres"

Una sacudida de cabeza fue su única respuesta "Como quieras, pero tiene de mantequilla de maní. Tu favorito"

Sam pareció animarse un poco con eso "¿Tengo que comerme primero los vegetales?"

Generalmente ese era el trato. Al menos cuando estaban comiendo en algún lugar donde tuviesen vegetales. La mayor parte del tiempo, papas fritas o cualquier cosa fea eran la comida obligada a ser comida antes del postre. Pero hoy, Dean estaba cansado y estaba listo para hacer una tregua "No hoy, niño"

"Qué bueno. Todavía me duele la garganta"

"Todo el griterío no ayudo con eso" le indicó Dean y Sam pareció algo arrepentido.

"Perdón" murmuró.

Finalmente la mesera llegó a pedirles su orden. Dean se sorprendió cuando Sam accedió a comer un hot dog junto con su milkshake y él ordenó suficientes papas fritas para los dos, por si acaso.

Una vez que la mesera se retiró, Dean escaneo los alrededores, fijándose en las caras y el lenguaje corporal. Era un hábito arraigado que su padre había taladrado en su cabeza. _Sabe qué y quien está cerca de ti todo el tiempo_. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las dos puertas, no lejos de su butaca y le dio un golpecito a Sam en el brazo con su codo "Vamos, Sammy. Vamos al baño"

"Pero no tengo que ir"

"Bueno, yo si"

"¿Y?"

Dean contó en silencio hasta cinco "Al menos ven a lavar tus manos"

Sam levantó sus manos para enseñárselas "No están sucias".

Dean rodó sus ojos y se pregunto si la horrible enfermedad que había sufrido Sam la semana pasada no había sido alguna rara posesión demoniaca. Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir 'Cristo'.

"Bien, niño germen" en cualquier otro día, Sam no hubiese querido separarse de él ni siquiera por un momento. Había ocasiones en que Dean no podía _ir_ al baño, sin la barracuda conocida cariñosamente como Sam pegada a su cadera.

Sam se encogió de hombros "Me gustan los gérmenes"

Dean suspiró y saco de su bolsillo trasero, el comic que había traído para Sam "Siéntate aquí y lee esto" le entrego el enrollado comic del hombre araña a su hermano y lo apunto con un dedo "No te muevas de este asiento"

Sam tomó el comic y asintió "Ok, Dean"

Dean realmente debió haberse dado cuenta.

Después de todo. No importaba qué dijera o sugiriera a su hermano, los últimos dos días, Sam había hecho exactamente lo opuesto. Por supuesto que nunca esperó que su hermano fuese tan osado como para desobedecer una orden directa o romper una regla que estaba escrita en piedra por el poderoso John Winchester. Le había metido en la cabeza de ambos que no podían ir a ninguna parte solos.

Desafortunadamente, los antibióticos y las otras drogas que Sam había estado tomando la semana pasada, no solo exterminaron la faringitis, sino también la memoria de Sam, porque cuando Dean salió del baño de varones, a solo 3 metros de la mesa donde había dejado a su hermano, Sam no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Sam?" Dean camino rápidamente a la butaca, revisando bajo la mesa para asegurarse que su hermano no estaba escondiéndose.

El comic del hombre araña estaba en el suelo, como si hubiese sido tirado y Dean lo recogió. En su mente pasaron todos los terribles escenarios de lo que podría haber sucedido "¿Sammy?" llamó más alto. Sus ojos buscando en la concurrida cafetería.

Mayormente parejas mayores y hombres de negocios que se amontonaban en las butacas y en el mesón, pero no había signos de Sammy.

Dean casi dio un salto cuando la mesera tocó su brazo mientras le entregaba sus bebidas "¿Sucede algo malo?" le preguntó la rubia, observando al preadolescente mientras dejaba la coca cola y el milkshake de Sam en la mesa.

"¿No ha visto a mi hermanito?" Dean volteo a verla con una expresión de pánico "¿Pelo castaño, grandes ojos pardos, como de esta altura?" el muchacho levantó su mano como a su cintura.

La mesera dio un vistazo alrededor y miró a Dean "Solo cuando ustedes llegaron y les tome la orden ¿Iría al baño?"

Dean negó con la cabeza "No. Vengo de ahí"

"¿Y en el de mujeres?"

Dean se encogió de hombros. No lo había pensado. Quizá Sam había entrado en el equivocado.

"Voy a revisarlo" la mujer le puso su mano en el hombro brevemente y le sonrió "Estoy segura que no puede estar muy lejos"

Mientras la mesera revisaba el baño, Dean revisaba el pequeño restaurant, buscando bajo las mesas y detrás de las butacas. Había una máquina de discos y una máquina de chicles en la esquina de atrás, pero a Sam no le habían llamado la atención.

"No estaba ahí" le dijo la rubia mesera dejando la bandeja en el mesón "¿Oye, Terry?" llamó y Dean vio como un hombre calvo y con un delantal lleno de grasa sacó su cabeza por la pequeña abertura que comunicaba con la cocina "¿No has visto a un tierno niñito por ahí, verdad?"

Terry se rio con burla y observó a la mujer como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza "¿Doris te parece que tengo una guardería aquí?"

Doris rodó sus ojos "Tenemos muchos clientes"

"No es la primera vez ni será la última" murmuró Terry y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

La mesera le dio un apretón en el brazo a Dean intentando tranquilizarlo "No le hagas caso. Voy a ir a revisar en la cocina yo misma. Vamos a encontrar a tu hermano"

Dean solo asintió, mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar nuevamente. Había una pareja mayor sentada en la butaca junto a la puerta y se dirigió hacia ellos "¿Perdón?"

"¿Podemos ayudarte, hijo?" le pregunto el hombre canoso, mirando con sospecha a Dean.

"¿Por casualidad no han visto a un niño pequeño salir de la cafetería? _Por favor, diga no. Por favor_ "Tiene pelo castaño claro y estaba usando una camiseta roja, una chaqueta azul y jeans"

"Los vimos a entrar a ustedes dos unos minutos atrás. Es la cosa más linda que he visto" sonrió la mujer como si hubiese sido sorprendida por la escena "pero no creo que nadie haya salido desde entonces".

"Gracias" Dean asintió y se alejo de ellos. Una sensación de alivio lo inundo, gracias al pequeño milagro que aparentemente Sam no había sido suficientemente estúpido para dejar la cafetería solo.

"No está allá tampoco, hijo" le informó Doris a Dean, sin aliento "No sé dónde pueda haber ido"

"¿Está segura?"

"No es muy grande. Lo hubiese visto si estuviese ahí"

Dean paso una mano por su cabello, sintiendo la ansiedad y el miedo cerrarse a su alrededor. Si Sam no había salido y no estaba en la cafetería tampoco, solo dejaba una alternativa. Algo se lo había llevado.

Algo que podía meterse a escondidas y llevarse a un niño pequeño sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Algo de la oscuridad.

Un espíritu. O un espectro. _Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasa si fue un espectro? ¿Y si le hizo algo a Sammy?_

Dean había dejado a su hermanito solo y ahora no estaba. Se había desvanecido.

Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y a Dean no le importó que alguien las viera. Nunca había estado tan asustado. Su corazón estaba amenazando con salir bombeando fuera de su pecho y se sentía mareado.

"¿Quieres que llame a la policía, corazón? "NO. Voy a buscar a mi papa. Está al otro lado de la calle" _me va a matar, pero si me ayuda a encontrar a Sam primero, puedo vivir con eso_

"Voy a estar atenta a si aparece"

Dean asintió "Su nombre es Sam. Por favor, si lo ve, manténgalo aquí. Dígale que Dean dijo que no se mueva" el preadolescente camino hacia la puerta, pero se volteó "Christopher Robín" le dijo bajito.

"¿Perdón?" la mujer frunció el ceño confundida "Creí que dijiste que se llamaba Sam"

"Es nuestra palabra clave de la semana. Le va a hacer casi si se la dice. Solo dígale y él sabrá que está seguro" _por favor, por favor, que esté a salvo_.

Doris asintió, retorciendo una servilleta entre sus manos y a punto de llorar "¿Estás segura de que no debería llamar a la policía, cielo? La gente está muy loca en estos días".

Dean sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Los depredadores se llevaban a los niños todo el tiempo. No era muy joven para saber lo que le sucedía a inocentes, niñitos y niñitas cuando caían en las manos de monstruos humanos. Las personas eran más locas que las criaturas sobrenaturales que habían crecido conociendo.

Pero Sam hubiese peleado si hubiese sido un humano. Nunca se habría ido con alguien que no supiese la palabra clave. Sam lo sabía desde que tenía dos años.

"Mi papá sabrá que hacer. Lo traeré inmediatamente" _Y que Dios ayude a quien sea o lo que sea que se haya llevado a mi hermano_.

Doris observó como el larguirucho muchacho dejaba el restaurant y rezó para que todo fuera un gran malentendido. Después de todo, era martes y nada emocionante pasaba nunca en martes.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Es lo que tu haces" es la traducción de "It's what you do" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/2822790/1/It-s-What-You-Do

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Disfrútenlo. Es la primera que traduzco de más de un capitulo. Sam tiene siete y Dean doce.

Sam solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero Dean es el que tiene que pagar por él…

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

" **Es lo que tú haces"**

Ridley C. James

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Dean era un niño pequeño, uno de sus primeros recuerdos era el de su padre leyéndole.

Créanlo o no, John Winchester era bastante histriónico. Hacia las voces e imitaba las acciones de cualquier cuento que estaba relatándole y Dean recordaba que era especialmente bueno en cualquier cosa del Dr. Suess.

Mary siempre se quejaba, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que para cuando terminaba la historia, Dean estaba más despierto que antes que lo pusiera a dormir.

Su madre fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza cuando Dean terminaba tan muerto de la risa con las tonterías e su padre que tenía que levantarse para ir al baño y luego, por supuesto tenía que tomar otro vaso de agua y ver como estaba Sammy…y así hasta que Dean finalmente se dormía sano y salvo en los brazos de su padre.

Desafortunadamente, el hombre que estaba sentado en la enorme silla con un libro abierto frente a él, en la librería de Salt Lake no era el mismo mecánico jovial que no amaba algo más que pasar su tiempo entreteniendo a su hijo mayor.

No. Este hombre era el habilidoso y determinado cazador que había venido a vivir con ellos hacia ocho años. Este hombre no estaría sorprendido ni seria comprensivo cuando Dean le contara _su_ historia.

Su papá iba a estar igual de aterrorizado que Dean y después estaría enojado. Enojado de que Dean había fallado. Era el trabajo de Dean cuidar a Sam. Un trabajo que su padre le había confiado e hijo o no, Dean iba a tener que responder por su error. Pero lo primero y más importante, tenían que encontrar a Sam.

"¿Papá?" Dean ingresó en la pequeña área de lectura y aclaro su garganta cuando su papá no levanto la vista al sonido de su voz.

John finalmente dio un distraído vistazo en su dirección "No ahora, Dean. Necesito terminar esto"

"Papá. Es Sammy" la voz de Dean tenía más urgencia esta vez y su padre dejo el libro de lado un momento "No puedo encontrarlo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes encontrarlo?" John sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y dio una buena mirada a su hijo mayor. Había miedo en la mirada de Dean, algo totalmente extraño en el niño, quien podía enfrentarse a un demonio como el mejor y ni siquiera transpirar.

Dean bajo la mirada al suelo e intento tranquilizar su respiración, pero la explicación se le arranco de la boca a borbotones y sin mucha claridad "Tenía que ir al baño y estaba portándose como un malcriado. No hacía caso a nada de lo que le decía. No quería que lo tomara de la mano y entonces fui…da igual…me demore solo un segundo y cuando salí…"

John atravesó la distancia que lo separaba de su hijo a grandes zancadas y lo tomó firmemente por los hombros "Más lento, campeón"

Dean levantó la mirada. Las lagrimas brillaban en sus largas pestañas "Solo me demoré un minuto o dos, papá. Te lo juro. Nuestra mesa estaba al final, justo al lado del baño"

"¿Lo dejaste solo?" John zamarreo ligeramente al niño, cuando no le respondió. "¿Dean?"

"Si, señor"

"¡Maldición!" John lo soltó y se volteó para agarrar su abrigo y su diario. Se dirigió a la puerta "¿Dónde?"

"En la cafetería del frente" tartamudeó Dean mientras seguía a su padre "Lo llevé para que comiera algo, como tu dijiste"

"¿Había alguien cerca que pareciera sospechoso?"

"No" Dean negó con la cabeza "No vi nada fuera de lo común"

"Maldición, Dean" John suspiró mientras se apresuraba por las escaleras de la vieja librería "Deberías haberlo sabido"

"Lo siento" dijo Dean mientras también se apresuraba en las escaleras "No quería que esto pasara"

"Pero pasó" John ni siquiera esperó que cambiara la luz. Simplemente se abalanzo en la calle, seguido por Dean, sin preocuparse si el tráfico se detenía o no.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo, papá"

John ni siquiera lo miró mientras empujaba la puerta de la cafetería. Las campanas de la puerta sonaron ruidosamente, pero Dean no dejo de escuchar la respuesta "Mas te vale"

Doris estaba esperando en la mesa cuando escucho la puerta y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver un hombre, alto y atlético, entrar en la cafetería como si estuviese infiltrándose en las líneas enemigas. Aparentemente, este martes iba a ser fuera de lo común.

El hombre parecía ex militar, y ella debía saberlo, habiendo sido criada por un boina verde de carrera y estado casada con un marine más de treinta años. De hecho, casi esperó que este buen mozo extraño comenzara a gritar órdenes y que todo el mundo se cuadrara al segundo.

Habría estado más alarmada si el preadolescente de antes no hubiese estado justo detrás de él, luciendo igual o más feroz y determinado.

Este era sin lugar a dudas el papá del pequeño perdido y la manera en que estaba destrozando el lugar con la mirada, luciendo como una mamá osa en busca de su pequeño, tenía a sus clientes nerviosos y susurrando.

Incluso Terry sacó su cabeza de la cocina "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?"

"Estoy buscando a mi hijo" John Winchester paso en dos pasos el mesón para hacer frente al cocinero "¿Eres el dueño?"

"Si" Terry dudo de alguna forma con la mirada del otro hombre, pero le mantuvo la oscura mirada "Y no soy responsable por niños que se dejan descuidados"

John miró hacia Dean "No estaba descuidado. Mi hijo mayor estaba con él"

Terry también miró a Dean "Entonces quizá deberías estar gritándole a él en vez de a mí. Ofrecimos llamar a la policía, pero tu hijo mayor no quiso ni escucharlo"

Doris ahora estaba de pie junto a Dean y le tenía una mano sobre su hombro "Paso solo hace unos minutos. Dean y yo buscamos por todos lados apenas Sam desapareció"

"Nadie lo vio irse, papá" le indicó Dean, esperando que su padre entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

"¿Una salida de escape?" ella le indicó hacia la cocina con la cafetera que estaba sosteniendo "Da a un callejón trasero"

Sin esperar a que ella le explicara que Terry hubiese visto a Sam si hubiese ido para allá, el cazador pasó junto al sorprendido cocinero y recorrió el pequeño y grasoso hueco.

Estaba amontonado, con una gran plancha y tostadora sobre varios refrigeradores. La salida estaba en la pared trasera y estaba ilegalmente cerrada con una larga barra metálica. Aparentemente, el código de bomberos no era una prioridad en como Terry manejaba sus provisiones "¿Papá?"

Dean también estaba en la cocina y John escucho al cocinero murmurar una maldición acerca de violaciones de sanidad "Revisa los refrigeradores y los gabinetes"

¿Refrigeradores? El corazón de Dean se detuvo. _¿Podía Sammy haber terminado en uno de esos enormes congeladores?_

La idea de su pequeño hermano atrapado en una fría y asfixiante tumba lo hizo apresurarse a agarrar la manilla plateada del más lejano, prácticamente sacando la puerta de las bisagras con su apuro.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron en el congelado lugar. Mientras empujaba cajas de papas congeladas y hamburguesas de su camino. Las repisas de metal tenían otros ítems y en su apuro Dean botó uno de los galones de salsa de tomate. Cayó al suelo y se esparció en espesas líneas rojas sobre el concreto y las ropas de Dean.

"Ten cuidado con lo que haces, niño" grito Terry, agarrando al sorprendido preadolescente y tirándolo fuera del refrigerador "Esas cosas cuestan dinero"

"Quita tus jodidas manos de mi hijo" John no le dio tiempo al hombre de soltar a Dean, antes de agarrarlo por la base del cuello y alejarlo del niño.

La expresión traumatizada en el rostro de su hijo y el completo horror que vio en sus profundos ojos verdes, hizo que todos los instintos protectores se dispararan y John tuvo que contenerse para no darle un golpe al cocinero, quien era el blanco más fácil para desatar su furia.

"¿Podrían todos calmarse?" Doris tenía sus manos en las caderas y les fruncía el ceño "Esto no está ayudando a ese pequeño en nada"

"Desarmando mi negocio en pedazos tampoco ayuda" Terry resoplo "Tampoco atacarme. Llama a la policía, Doris"

"No voy a hacer eso, Terry Pearson. No a menos que sea para ayudar a ese niñito"

"Bien, lo haré yo mismo" le apunto a la mesera con un dedo "Y tú necesitas volver a trabajar, antes que te encuentres buscando un nuevo trabajo"

"Escucha" John suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello "Lamento los daños. Pagaré por ellos. Solo dame unos minutos para buscar a mi hijo, sin la policía"

"¿Estas en problemas con la Ley?" Terry volvió a resoplar.

John apretó los dientes "Digamos que no he tenido el mejor record con ellos"

"Tu deberías entender eso, Terry" intervino Doris, mientras agarraba un plato y se dirigía al área de comedor "Considerando la cantidad de vacaciones que has pasado a expensas del estado"

"Entrometida" le gritó Terry a la mujer que ya iba a servir los platos. Se volvió hacia los Winchester "Adelante, pero traten de no comerse mis monstruosas ganancias"

John asintió y le dio una mirada a Dean "¿Estas bien?"

"No" respondió Dean asustado "Quiero a Sam" él sabía que había sonado más como su hermanito de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero en ese momento no quería nada más que su papá lo abrazara y espantara todas las cosas malas de su vida.

"Entonces vamos a buscarlo" John le apretó cariñosamente un hombro "Voy a ir al callejón a verificar por nuestros habituales sospechosos y tu sal al comedor y busca una vez más. Busca en todos lados"

"Papá… ¿Qué pasa si _no podemos_ encontrarlo?"

"Lo encontraremos, hijo" John no iba a perder otro miembro de su familia.

El tono confiado de las palabras de su padre, solo le dio esperanza a Dean por la primera hora. Luego de eso comenzaron a sonar cada vez más huecas con cada segundo que pasaba y Sam no aparecía.

El y su padre habían buscando en cada centímetro del lugar, incluyendo cada auto y edificio en un radio de media milla.

Habían regresado a la librería a la sección de niños, incluso cuando nadie había visto a Sam salir de la cafetería. Igual existía una posibilidad de que se hubiese escabullido sin ser visto.

El EMF y los detectores infrarrojos que habían usado discretamente, tampoco habían sonado. Era como si Sam simplemente se hubiese desvanecido en medio del aire.

Dos horas después, John estaba listo para llamar a la policía. De hecho, estaba recriminándose por no hacerlo antes. A la mierda con el servicio de protección infantil. Necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a su hijo, incluso si eso arriesgaba que perdiera su custodia.

Acababa de sentarse en un banco fuera de la cafetería cuando Dean apareció a su lado.

El preadolescente se veía exhausto y al borde del colapso. Y eso asusto a John de una manera que nunca había sucedido antes "¿Revisaste el parque?"

Su hijo asintió "Incluso fui al estanque al que lo llevé ayer a alimentar a los patos"

"Dios…Sammy" John suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos "¿Dónde diablos estás?"

Dean se sentó en la banca a su lado "¿Qué vamos a hacer, papá?" _por favor dime que tu sabes que hacer_.

John levantó la cabeza e iba a contestar cuando un grito aterrado se escucho desde la cafetería.

Ambos Winchester reaccionaron inmediatamente, corriendo y entrando apresuradamente a la cafetería, que a esa hora ya se encontraba relativamente vacía.

Doris todavía estaba en la barra y Terry había salido de la cocina cuando otro grito resonó en el aire. Un grito de mujer.

"Esa es Kelly" dijo Doris dirigiéndose al baño de damas "Recién comenzó su turno" le explicó a John quien la adelanto y entro al baño.

Todos los instintos de cazador estaban alertas mientras sus ojos recorrían la escena frente a él, consciente del arma que escondía en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

Una joven pelirroja estaba mirando dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño depósito de almacenamiento y pese a que estaba de espaldas a él, John fácilmente podía ver que estaba asustada por su lenguaje corporal.

Ella grito nuevamente y esta vez otro chillido se le sumo "¡Sammy!" Dean iba pasando corriendo a su padre y lo habría logrado de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de John, quien lo había agarrado por el brazo, deteniéndolo.

"¡Calma!" le advirtió John y se acercó a la mujer. Le puso una mano en el brazo y ella grito nuevamente, saltando fuera de su camino, con una mano sobre su corazón y la otra en su garganta.

"¡Dios mío!" exclamó "Pensé que estaba muerto. ¡Jesús! ¡Casi me mata del susto!"

Ahí, en medio de los útiles de aseo y limpieza, estaba un niño de siete años muy asustado.

"¡Sam!" John se estiró y tiró al niño, que prácticamente saltó a sus brazos "¿Estás bien?"

Sam envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su adre y enterró su cara en su pecho, asintiendo, pero no hablando. John lo abrazó más fuerte, agradeciendo que su pequeño niño estuviera a salvo.

Dean se acercó a los dos y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño "¿Sammy, estás lastimado?"

Sam levantó la cabeza "¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Dónde estaba _yo_?" Dean dio un paso atrás como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado.

Sam frunció el ceño, con expresión acusadora "Tu tenías que encontrarme. Esperé por horas" dijo con exagerada frustración "Y después la señorita vino y me despertó con todo el griterío. Pensé que era una Banshee"

John observó a su hijo mayor y después al pequeño closet "¿Sam, te estabas escondiendo?"

"Ni siquiera pensé en buscar ahí" Doris, quien tenía abrazada a la muchacha miraba el closet "Casi nunca lo usamos"

"Laca" confesó Kelly con una risita avergonzada "Tengo una guardada ahí"

John observó el pequeño espacio de almacenamiento, notando cómo Dean fácilmente lo había pasado por alto cuando había revisado nuevamente el baño de damas. Era del tipo de puerta que se mezcla con la pared y sin manilla visible.

Solo Dios sabía cómo Sam lo había encontrado, pero nada sorprendía a John cuando se trataba de la habilidad de su hijo menor de terminar metiéndose en medio de problemas "Sammy ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?" puso al niño nuevamente en el suelo, pero mantuvo sus manos en los pequeños hombros.

"Que Dean iba a venir a encontrarme" miró nuevamente a Dean, como si todo esto fuese su culpa "¡Es lo que tú haces!"

Dean sacudió la cabeza y sus flacas rodillas amenazaron con traicionarlo. Se sintió igual que en la escuela, cuando sabía que había suspendido un examen importante "Jesús, Sammy"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te escondiste de tu hermano?" el enojo de John había regresado y su voz sonó grave y fuerte mientras le daba a su hijo menor un sacudón "Hemos estado buscándote por horas. ¡Pensamos que algo te había llevado!"

"Lo siento, papi" tartamudeo Sam, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano mayor "Estaba cansado y mi cabeza me dolía. Debo haberme quedado dormido mientras esperaba"

"¡Esa no es una excusa, jovencito!" grito John nuevamente y los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lagrimas "Tu sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Sabes las reglas"

Dean se adelantó cuando el rostro de su hermanito se tiño de miedo "Papá, el…" pero la mirada enojada de su padre se dirigió hacia él y vacilo "Estaba enojado conmigo. Es mi culpa"

John podía sentir la mirada de las mujeres en ellos y decidió que era tiempo de llevar el problema familiar a un lugar más privado. Soltó a Sam y le dio una mirada dura a Dean "Ve si puedes esta vez llevar a tu hermano al departamento sin problemas"

El mayor de los Winchester se volteo hacia Doris "Lamento todo el problema que mis hijos han causado" saco su billetera del bolsillo y le entregó a Doris dos billetes de 20 "Espero que esto cubra lo que hayamos roto"

La mesera negó con la cabeza, pero acepto el dinero "No tiene que hacerlo. Estamos contentos con que su pequeño está bien."

John suspiró y dio una mirada sobre sus hombro "Yo también"

Con eso, se volteó y salió. Ambas mujeres sonrieron a Sam con simpatía y salieron del baño.

"Lo siento" dijo Sam miserablemente, cuando salieron.

Dean se arrodillo a su lado, demasiado aliviado de que estaba vivo y en una pieza como para poder enojarse "¿Estas bien?" preguntó, limpiando con su mano una lagrima de la mejilla de Sam. Su hermanito no solo se veía miserable, sino también cansado y sus mejillas se veían acaloradas.

Sam asintió "Papá está realmente enojado"

"Si" Dean asintió "Estaba preocupado por ti"

"¿Me va a castigar?" las pestañas de Sam contrastaron contra su pálida piel, cuando miró hacia el suelo, restregando su zapato contra el piso.

Dean tragó con dificultad y abrazó al pequeño "No si puedo evitarlo" le susurro al pequeño al oído mientras el pequeño se aferraba a él.

"No decía en verdad que no me agradabas" le dijo Sam, apretando sus brazos en el cuello de Dean "Me agradas mucho"

Dean sonrió y se alejó, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano "Me agradas mucho también, mocoso" _más que nada en el mundo_ "Ahora, vamos a casa"

El preadolescente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Sam lo agarro y deslizó sus pequeños dedos dentro de la mano, mucho más grande, de Dean.

Dean arqueó una ceja y miró los dedos entrelazados "¿Pensé que eras muy grande para esto, niño?"

Sam se encogió de hombros "Decidí que está bien, al menos hasta que cumpla diez"

Dean se rio "¿Y no podías haberlo decidido antes? ¿Cómo antes de que me dieras un ataque al corazón?"

"Dijiste que mi trabajo era volverte loco"

 _¿Cuándo voy a aprender a pensar lo que digo?_ "Bueno, de ahora en adelante, tu trabajo es hacer todo lo que te diga ¿Estamos claros?"

Los ojitos de cachorrito volvieron con toda su fuerza "Bueno, Dean" Dean negó con la cabeza y suspiro. _Si, claro_ Si todo fuese tan fácil, su trabajo como hermano mayor habría sido mucho más simple.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Es lo que tu haces" es la traducción de "It's what you do" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/2822790/1/It-s-What-You-Do

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Disfrútenlo. Es la primera que traduzco de más de un capitulo. Sam tiene siete y Dean doce.

Sam solo está haciendo su trabajo, pero Dean es el que tiene que pagar por él…

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

" **Es lo que tú haces"**

Ridley C. James

 **Parte 3**

John Winchester sabía que era _su trabajo_ ser el malo en algunas ocasiones. Así es como es para los padres. Hay ocasiones en que eres el valiente héroe de la historia pero más veces tienes que hacer del villano. Apestaba hacer de villano.

Por ejemplo, en este momento, estaba en los primeros lugares del ranking junto con la bruja ladrona de cachorritos, Cruela De'ville y Gaston, de La Bella y la Bestia. Sin mencionar a Scar, del Rey Leon y la pulpa gigante que había robado la voz de Ariel y cualquier otro monstruo de la colección de videos favoritos de Sammy.

El pequeño niño se lo había dicho mientras permanecía de pie en medio de la cocina, gritándole que dejara de lastimar a su hermano. Sus pequeños puños apretados y lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Además del ataque verbal, había lucido listo para atacarlo físicamente. Cada musculo de su pequeño cuerpo temblando. Pero aparentemente tenía miedo de que si cometía más infracciones podría avivar la ira de la horrible criatura que torturaba a su héroe. El héroe, protagonizado por Dean, por supuesto y la horrible criatura, por John, el padre que siempre había sido su protector.

John nunca había sido abusivo con sus hijos. Se había jurado a si mismo que nunca le daría a sus hijos razones para temerle, como él había temido a su padre. Esa clase de terror que era diferente de un sano respeto por la autoridad.

Sin embargo, el experimentado guerrero en él, no tenía problemas estableciendo su autoridad. Años en la milicia le habían enseñado la importancia de esta y en la carrera de cazador era mandatoria. Y quizá si sus vidas no requiriesen cada habilidad de supervivencia que pudiesen aprender, habría manejado las cosas un poco diferentes.

Pero como no era así, Dean necesitaba entender que Sam no podía ser descuidado o desatendido. Un inocente y corto viaje al baño y podrían haber perdido al niño para siempre.

Y Sam necesitaba entender que Dean no era un soldadito de juguete que su padre le había dado para jugar.

Había consecuencias. Serias, letales consecuencias por cada acción irresponsable que ellos tomaban.

Mientras antes aprendieran ambos esa lección, mejor.

Así que John había castigado a Dean, mientras Sam permanecía de pie viendo como lo castigaban y se había dicho que era lo correcto.

Pero ahora, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, con un trago en la mano mientras escuchaba lo que pasaba en el cuarto de sus hijos, se sintió súbitamente como el bastardo cazador que había disparado a la mamá de Bambi.

Sam todavía estaba llorando, sus sollozos ahogados se escuchaban fácilmente a través de la delgada puerta y mientras John apoyaba su mano en la manilla de metal de la puerta, no deseaba nada más que entrar y hacer que toda la tristeza terminara. Ser el héroe. Para sus dos hijos.

Pero no era lo que los líderes hacían.

Afortunadamente, era en lo que los hermanos mayores eran buenos. John lo sabía perfectamente. Había tenido uno de esos muchos años atrás.

Mientras la voz de su hijo mayor se escucho sobre los sollozos, John retiró su mano de la puerta y se termino el resto del Whiskey de un sorbo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar sus propias lagrimas silenciosas.

"Sammy. Por favor deja de llorar" Dean estaba comenzando a molestarse. Después de todo, no era Sam quien había sido castigado "Shhh. Está bien. Ya pasó" uno podría haber pensado que Dean había sido apaleado hasta la muerte.

Sam levanto la cabeza de la almohada en que la había enterrado desde que ambos habían sido enviados a su habitación. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados e irritados. "Lo siento, Dean. Lo…siento…mucho" sollozo.

Sammy no estaba muy seguro de a quien había castigado su papá, porque aun cuando su hermano mayor había sido el recibidor de las palmadas, Sam había sentido cada azote como si los hubiese recibido el. Dean ni siquiera había llorado. Dean nunca lloraba así que su hermano pequeño había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo por él. Y ahora parecía que no podía detenerse.

"Oye" Dean dejo la revista de autos que había pretendido estar leyendo en su cama y se movió hacia la de Sam. "Está bien. Estoy bien. Tu estas bien. No hubo daños. Ni siquiera me duele" eso era una mentira. Dolía como un demonio, pero Dean no lo admitiría ante nadie, especialmente Sam.

Sam se sentó cuando su hermano se sentó en la cama a su lado y se limpio la nariz con la manga de su pijama de Scooby Doo. Su respiración todavía agitada por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para hablar "Pero…todo…es…mi…culpa"

Dean suspiro y paso su brazo sobre los pequeños hombros que tiritaban, acercando a Sam. Se recostaron ambos contra el respaldo de la cama "No es tu culpa. Papá tiene razón. Te deje solo. Sé que no debo hacerlo"

Sam miro a su hermano hacia arriba "Quizá papá no lo sabe todo"

Las palabras que el mismo había dicho antes le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Se encogió de hombros. Sintió como Sam lo abrazaba y lo apretaba más. El ardor en su trasero estaba haciendo difícil que defendiera como siempre, las acciones de su padre. Afortunadamente no le había tocado ni un pelo a Sam.

De alguna forma, Dean sabía que si su padre realmente quisiera castigarlo, eso sería exactamente lo que hubiese hecho. Aparentemente esta era una retorcida técnica de marine para enseñar a Sam una lección. Una lección que Dean no estaba seguro fuera necesaria.

Odiaba el hecho de que había sido utilizado para hacer sentir mal a Sam, pero si lo había mantenido a salvo, no era nada que no tuviese arreglo.

"¿Me odias?" susurro Sam, sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos.

Dean bajo la vista para ver al pequeño "¿Qué?"

Sam levanto la vista. Su mirada todavía insegura "Te metí en problemas. Todo porque estaba enojado contigo"

"Sammy. No podría odiarte nunca. Somos hermanos"

"¿No quieres un nuevo hermano?"

Dean negó con la cabeza pensando en las extrañas ideas que el idiota de su hermano podía tener "Para nada" le dio una de sus patentadas medias sonrisas "Además, no creo que vendan de esos por ahí"

Sam frunció el ceño "Pero soy un mocoso"

"Ya, pero eres _mi_ mocoso" Dean no podía soportar más el lloriqueo y opto por una maniobra de cosquillas que estaba seguro iba a erradicar el más malo de los humores de Sam.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de muy necesitada risa, Sam tuvo permitido recuperar el aliento "¿Dean?"

"¿Si?" Dean apoyo su cabeza en la cabecera otra vez y observo a su hermano, que jugueteaba ausentemente con el cubrecamas.

Finalmente, unos solemnes ojos pardos encontraron los verdes de Dean "No quiero a papá más"

Dean sonrió "Esta bien, Sammy. No lo quiero mucho en este momento tampoco" a veces, estaba bien no querer a la gente que uno amaba. Mañana las cosas serian distintas.

Sam asintió, acomodándose junto a su hermano otra vez "Gracias por cuidarme"

"Hey, esta…"

"Ya sé" lo cortó Sam, acomodándose más cerca de Dean y cerrando los ojos con un suspiro satisfecho "Es lo que tú haces"

"Sip" Dean paso sus dedos ausentemente por el cabello del niño pequeño, seguro con el pensamiento de que una vez más había logrado espantar a los monstruos y Sam estaba sano y contento a su lado "Es mi trabajo, niño" _Siempre será mi trabajo_

"Pero Dean" Sam levanto la cabeza nuevamente y sonrió. La primera sonrisa real que Dean le había visto en una semana. Una sonrisa a la que le faltaban las paletas delanteras. Una sonrisa con todo y hoyuelos "Papá tenía razón en algo"

"¿En qué?"

"Todavía voy a ser más alto que tu"

Dean resoplo con burla "Mientras siga siendo el más guapo, puedo vivir con eso"

Sam sonrió "¿Dean?"

"¿Qué?" gruño Dean, pretendiendo estar enojado.

"¿Me leerías una historia?"

El niño mayor rodó los ojos "¿Qué mas tengo que hacer por ti esta noche? ¿Recibir otra tunda?"

Sam soltó una risitas y agarro uno de sus libros favoritos del velador "Haz las voces también. Me gusta mucho cuando haces las voces"

Dean tomó el libro y trago con dificultad. Sintiendo una ligera ola de melancolía mientras pasaba sus dedos por el viejo libro de cuentos. Una mirada a Sam y puso de lado la melancolía y abrió la primera pagina de "¿Te dije alguna vez lo suertudo que eres?"

Aclaró su garganta y acerco a su hermanito mientras se preparaba para la mejor interpretación del Dr. Suess.

" _Cuando yo era bastante joven_

 _Y un poco pequeño para mi edad_

 _Conocí a un viejo en el desierto de Drize_

 _Y él me canto una canción que nunca olvidare_

 _Bueno, al menos, todavía no la olvido_

 _Se sentaba en un lugar puntiagudo_

 _Pero cantaba con la sonrisa más dulce en su rostro:_

 _Cuando crees que las cosas están mal_

 _Cuando te sientas amargado y deprimido_

 _Cuando comienzas a enojarte…_

 _¡Debes hacer lo que yo hago!_

 _Dile a ti mismo, Patito_

 _¡Eres muy afortunadito!_

 _Algunas personas lo son mucho más…_

 _Oh, mucho mas_

 _Oh, mucho mucho mucho mas_

 _¡Desafortunados que tú!"_

Y mientras Sam Winchester escuchaba a su hermano relatar el cuento, estaba seguro que no había nadie más afortunado que él.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado :D Me encanta que en estas historias están tan bien definidos los personajes. Yo en lo personal encuentro que el personaje de John está muy bien escrito. Es humano, intenta hacerlo bien, pero vive metiendo la pata.


End file.
